The Rules of Engagement
The Rules of Engagement is the eighth episode of the second season of Charmed and the thirtieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on December 6th, 2019. Synopsis MID-SEASON FINALE — Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) makes a life-changing decision that her sisters and Harry (Rupert Evans) fear will destroy her. Madeleine Mantock, Melonie Diaz, Jordan Donica, and Poppy Drayton also star. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Guest Cast *Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine Co-Starring *Nathan Witte as Godric *Zoe Wiesental as Layla Chapman *Lia Lam as Susan #1 *Alyson Bath as Susan #2 *Anthony Bailey as Guard *Abby DeForest as Female Guard Magical Notes Spells TBA Potions *'Shapeshifting Curse' **Used by Mel to transform into a fly. Powers *'Energy Ball Generation:' Used by Parker in an attempt to attack Jordan, but the ball is never thrown. *'Foresight:' Used by Maggie to see Jordan's death. *'Healing:' Used by Harry to heal Layla and attempt to heal Parker. *'Molecular Inhibition:' Used by Mel to encase Parker in ice. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry to transport around. *'Power Granting:' Used by Mel and Maggie, through the power of black amber, to get their powers. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Macy to attack Parker and set off the fire alarm. *'Smoking:' Used by Parker to transport around and by Abigael to appear behind Parker. *'Supernatural Strength:' Used by Parker to attack Jordan. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Abigael to send cinder into Godric's face and flip a dagger out of his hand. *'Telepathy:' Used by Parker to scan through Maggie's memories Artifacts *'Black Amber:' Found in a tree hidden within a pillar at the Command Center. Caused Maggie to have a vision of Jordan's death and awakened Mel's Molecular Manipulation ability. *'Book of Elders:' Used by Harry to look up the entry on the Shapeshifting Curse and later by Mel to look at the entry on the Black Amber tree. *'Cypher: '''Used by Harry to translate the entry on the Shapeshifting Curse. *'Zagan's Dagger:' Used by Godric to attempt at performing the blood marriage ceremony on Maggie, then later used by Abigael to stab Parker in the back. *'Apples From Hallowed Tree:' Used by Parker to make himself immune to magic. Trivia *This is the mid-season finale of the second season. *Alastor was mentioned. He was last seen in ''Red Rain. Unanswered Questions * What will happen now that Macy has seen Harry and Abigael kissing? * What else is there that Abigael wants? * Will Parker escape Abigael? References to the Original Charmed *Mel gained the power of molecular manipulation in this episode. In the original show, Piper's power to freeze was based on molecular speeds. She also briefly gained the power of molecular inhibition when she temporarily turned into a warlock in season three. *Parker creates an energy ball in this episode. The ability to create and throw energy balls was a common evil power in the original series. *Maggie and Parker's wedding ceremony is reminiscent of Phoebe and Cole's, while he was the Source, in the season four episode, "Marry-Go-Round". *Much like Cole's struggle in seasons four and five, Parker struggles with his dual nature, but gives into his demonic side. Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.61 million U.S. viewers. Quotes ---- :Maggie: "It will be like a power partnership. Beyonce and Jay-z. Barrack and Michelle." :' Mel:' "Brad and Angelina. Marriages go south, Maggie." :Maggie: "And then what? You think they're just gonna let you walk away? Did we not all just witness Layla bleeding out an hour ago? How many more names on that blackboard is it gonna take before we change course?" '' :'Macy: "This sacrifice is too great." ---- :Maggie:' ''"That was amazing." :Parker: "That was the power of power." ---- :Maggie: "So naive, thinking I could change thousands of years of history with..." :Mel: "Daring to dream is a revolutionary act. Dreamers change the world." ---- :Mel: "A young visionary once said, "This is not the end. This is the beginning."" :Maggie: "Did you just compare me to AOC?" :Mel: "It may take you a while to dream up another way to bring peace, but if anyone can do it, it's you." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= The_Rules_of_Engagement_Promotional_1.jpg The_Rules_of_Engagement_Promotional_2.jpg The_Rules_of_Engagement_Promotional_3.jpg |-|Screencaps= Parker TROE.jpg Parker TROE 2.jpg Layla Chapman TROE.jpg Layla Chapman TROE 2.jpg Parker TROE 3.jpg Parker TROE 4.jpg Godric TROE.jpg Shapeshifting Curse.png 2x08 Harry and Abigael - first hug.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry.gif 2x08 Parker looking into Maggie's mind.gif 2x08 - Parkerita - forcing.gif 2x08 Parker forces Maggie into a blood ritual.gif 2x08_Foresight.gif Parker TROE 6.jpg 2x08_Parker_created_an_energy_ball.gif 2x08 Molecular Manipulation.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - first kiss.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - second kiss.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry 3.gif Parker TROE 5.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2x08 Nick Hargrove and his stunt double.jpg Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 8 The Rules of Engagement Promo The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (2x08) References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Mid-Season Finales